ravine_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynn de Luctes
The future ruler of the dragoon capital of Dregya. Lynn is a wanderer whose grimlas spear Ashewara hosts the spirit of Calisto Asheri. She is one of the two living members of the Corredan bloodline, and therefore carries the Corredan flame. Personality Fiery and not particularly interested in politics. History Lynn was trained for sixteen years at Casta Palladia, the heart of the Palladian Alliance. Since the age of ten she has been flying with Hurricos, her dragon partner. She stated that in addition to being raised by the Sisters of Anya, Arianna Balthasar acted as the sister she'd never had. At the start of the comic, Lynn was undertaking her final exam to become a Dragonrider: Aerial Assassination. This involved getting a ring of metal with a scythe, after a full dive at Casta Palladia. She and Hurricos passed with flying colors, and the proctor of the exam, Master Ferdinand, congratulated her on her skill. Following Lynn's successful exam, she immediately sought out Arianna to inform her of the good news. The two spoke about Lynn's upcoming Sealing, and Arianna assured Lynn that she wouldn't allow the younger woman to be sent to another squad or back to Dregya, insisting she would talk to the king personally if it came to that - Arianna being completely unaware that Lynn was no usual orphan, niece of the throneholder of Dregya and heir to the throne. Arianna gave Lynn a book that all initiates were expected to read, which contained the history and significance of the old world's gifts. They briefly discussed the grimlas weapons in the Palladia Faetree before Lynn spotted Sairan and a Trueform Valerius. Thrilled, Arianna proceeded to dress in a gown and welcomed Valerius back. When she asked Valerius if he'd prefer to be reassigned or to stay under her command now that his training was finished, he requested he be allowed to stay. At that point Lynn noticed the Rimad Gregorius returning to Palladia on dragonback. Sairan proceeded to give a lecture on the power structure of Palladia. King Godwyn's scribe letters summoned a council of the lords to Casta Palladia. Karan of Areni, Lady Helen of Kaddan, Avanum of Wranthorn (accompanied by his son Tarn and their guard Arjent Azure). The council also brought Khan Naddar and Frederick de Rudden. Lynn was most pleased to see Frederick, her uncle. Frederick informed Lynn of the reason for the council being called, and told Lynn that the Elders of Dregya had agreed she must undergo the coronation as soon as possible. With Damanul quickly gaining power in the Alliance, Frederick was in a bad position as he did not have the authority as the throne keeper to cast a vote in the high council - only Lynn, when coronated, could do so. Lynn agreed to come when called, and her uncle wished her luck in her Sealing ceremony. On the way to her Sealing, Lynn repeated the oath in the company of her friends. She made four mistakes, and was asked a follow-up question in order to be permitted to pass through the gates. On their way to the Faetree sanctum proper, Lynn questioned Arianna on how to become a leader. Inside the sanctum of the Faetree they met the Keeper of Weapons. He explained the tree to the initiates, and upon Lynn's asking confirmed that the two weapons at the top of the tree - a sword and a spear - were the strongest weapons, the grimlas. They were destined for great deeds...and were therefore of no concern to any of the initiates of the day. He gave a speech about the worth of the wanderers, and claimed he saw no one worthy of such a destiny standing before him. Arianna immediately guessed that Lynn wanted to try for a grimlas weapon, and reminded her that she could try once a year...however, with the news that she would soon have to return to Dregya, Lynn knew this was her only chance to attempt the sealing and was determined to claim a grimlas. She tried for the grimlas sword, but was unable to draw it as it was not destined for her. When she went to lean against the spear, however, she tripped and hauled it out of the tree, then fell from the top. While falling, Lynn managed to manifest her grimlas avendati, Calisto Asheri. Calisto told Lynn to finish the grimlas sealing by naming her weapon, although she did explain her purpose: to guide Lynn and train her in the use of her weapon. Lynn named the spear Ashewara, and the destructive sealing came to an end...and so did Lynn's consciousness. While she was out, her friends determined that the safest thing for her would be to strap her to her dragon and send her north to Wade - this so she wouldn't risk being tried for treason for destroying the Faetree, as none of her three friends felt safe risking that not being a thing. Waking on dragonback, Lynn lamented destroying the Faetree and leaving Pallista, "ruining" sixteen years of friendship and bonds. However, Callisto spoke to her through her thoughts and assured her the tree would heal. She directed Lynn to find out where they were rather than focusing on what had taken place, and Lynn opts to send Hurricos into a dive at a traveler she spotted below in order to ask for better bearings. Understandably, said traveler reacted to a sudden dragon diving at him as one might expect: defensively. Stein sent a firebolt the way of Hurricos, and only then discovered the dragon's rider - Lynn de Luctes. While he tried to stop her by telling her he was sorry and had thought it was only a dragon alone, Lynn shortly had him pinned to the ground with her spear to his throat. Appearance Lynn follows the Southern tradition of splitting the ear tips. Abilities Dregyan style aerial combat is one of Lynn's primary combat styles, but she is also a very proficient ground fighter. Her dragon partner is Hurricos, a young bragar. Bragars are of medium agility, but when forged their fire power is among the strongest. Their tellas is of medium high grade, so they are hard to kill. While Hurricos was originally unforged, he recently became a forgeling in order to defend a wounded Lynn. Dregyans are hot-blooded by nature - literally. Also, as a possessor of the Corredan flame dragons and their kin like Lynn automatically, up to and including enemy wyverns refusing to attack her and not wanting to allow her to die. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Wanderers